


The hot cop and the surfer bro meet in the police station

by JaredJJF



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: CBS, M/M, Survivor - Freeform, Survivor: David vs Goliath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredJJF/pseuds/JaredJJF
Summary: Alec got in trouble so he finish in Dan's police station. Dan has an idea to help his former survivor cast member that both will enjoy in the process Survivor Tv reality show [Alec x Dan] This is all fictional.
Relationships: Alec Merlino/Daniel Rengering
Kudos: 8





	The hot cop and the surfer bro meet in the police station

Alec is driving around his neighboorhood and as he gets home, he tries to park his car in his garage but accidentally drives over his neighboor's fence. So he gets on his car and escapes, but on his way he feels guilty so he goes to the police station.

On the police station, he sees none other than his former Survivor friend and now rival Dan. Alec asks Dan if they can talk privately, so Dan takes him to the interrogation room. There, Alec starts fessing up, "Man, I did something bad, and I feel guilty, but I don't wanna get arrested". Dan asks "come on, trust me tell me, what did you do?" Alec says, "I don't know, I'm too pretty to go to jail". Dan says, "Well, but I will have to arrest you then, if you don't wanna confess, you're already saying you did something bad" "Fine... I drove over my neighboor's fence and destroyed it," Alec finally says, and knees down to Dan's leg and begs "but please, don't arrest me"

Dan starts getting horny with Alec all over him, and so he has an idea. He turns off the camera, and says "hey bro, this is not a crime. You won't get arrested for it" Alec asks, "Really?", and Dan answers "Well, yes... but it's still a bad thing that you did, so you still will be punished." And as Alec is on his knees, Dan takes out his hard cock from his pants and says, "do it" Alec is confused, and tries to deny it, "no, no, no", as Dan starts forcing his penis onto Alec's face, and then when he finally puts it inside his mouth, Alec gives in and starts sucking Dan. As Alec wraps his mouth around Dan's dick, he says "man, you got a nice dick", as he keeps sucking the throbbing hard cock. Dan moans, and takes off his shirt and starts massaging his own nipples. And finally, he cums all over Alec's face.

Dan then puts Alec up and tells him "I liked that, but you're not the best cock sucker". So Alec throws over the table and says, "Then why don't you teach me how to do it". So Alec takes off his pants, and lets go his big, hard dick, and Dan can't resist the sight of it, he grabs the cock and start jerking it off. Dan finally gets on his knees and, with Alec's cock in his hand, he says "you're lucky, because I'm one of the best cock suckers in the state". And so the hot cop starts warming up the surfer boy by licking around his penis, then sucking his balls. Alec gets hard and moans, taking off his shirt and playing with his nipples. Dan finally puts his lips around Alec's massive meat. Dan puts the entire thing inside his mouth, completely deepthroating the dong, and between moans, Alec says "Yes, that's a good cocksucker, don't stop". And as Alec plays with his nipples with one hand while holding Dan's head with the other, leaving the hot cop's own hands to jerks himself off. 

The two get too horny, Dan start begging between pauses of sucking the cock, "Please, fuck my ass". So Alec pushes Dan by his hair and makes him get up again, and then throws Dan to lie down on the interrogation table. Alec lifts Dan's legs, and upon seeing his thick bubble butt, Alec throws his face between Dan's juicy cheeks, completely devoring the hot cop's delicious ass. And as Alec licks, eats and fingers Dan's hole, the cop moans nonstop. With Dan's ass being completely moist, and Alec's hard dick throbbing with pre cum, the surfer finally goes for it. He starts rubbing his dick between Dan's asscheek, while massaging the bubble butt. He then starts playing with the cop's pink hole by putting just the tip of his cock, as Dan breathes heavily and moans, saying "yes, do it, fuck my ass". And at last, Alec finally goes in, slowly penetrating his penis on Dan.

Alec starts going in and out gently, and they even share a passionate kiss. Alec then starts moving, first kissing Dan's neck, licking around his ear. He goes down, while continuing to gently bone the cop, and starts sucking off Dan's nipples, and Dan moans as he dicks gets completely hard. Alec then moves his lips away from Dan's pecs, and the cop moans "harder, please". So Alec grabs Dan's hard as rock cock, and as he jerks if off, he goes more aggressively, fucking Dan's ass hard. And while Alec fucks him, he grabs Dan's handcuffs and locks him to a chair nearby, and says "gotta make sure you won't want to escape this". And so Alec violently fucks Dan, going hard and fast. 

Dan can't contain his loud screams and moans, as he feels the pain, but he loves the pain seeing by his cock being completely erect. And between the screams, the cop exclaims "harder, don't stop, this hurts so good". Alec also makes soft moans and breathes heavily, while he goes in as hard as he can. And as he fucks and uses one of his hands to jerk Dan off, he uses his other hand to massage Dan's body, and starts playing with his Dan's hard nipple. And Alec says, "this is how you fuck a dirty slut", and he slaps Dan's ass. Dan moans, and says "yes, spank me, I'm a bad, bad slut". And Alec pounds the juicy butt hard, while slapping the big cheeks so hard that it leaves a red mark. 

As he fucks Dan, Alec sees Dan's police baton on the table next to them. He grabs it, spits on it to make it wet, and penetrates Dan's ass with it, stretching the cop's hole even more. Alec is surprised and says, "How many things can you fit inside that ass, man? What a whore". Dan says "yes, I'm a bad whore, a slut, your little bitch, destroy my hole now, don't stop". And so Alec pounds Dan, with both his dick and the baton, as the cop loudly scream in pain. And as he takes it up his ass while the surfer strokes his cock, the cop can't take anymore and finally blows off his load all over Alec's hands and his own body. Alec licks Dan's cum from his chest, and then puts his fingers inside Dan's mouth for Dan to suck and eat some of his own cum. And as Dan starts sucking Alec's hand and looking at him with a seductive face, Alec gets horny. And as he pounds Dan with a hard as rock dick, he finally releases it all inside Dan's juicy butt. And as he unloads, they both moan loudly.

Alec gets a taste of the cop's ass one more time as he lifts Dan's legs and licks his own cum from Dan's hole. And then, as Dan gets up from the table, he shares a kiss with Alec one more time, with Alec sharing his seed with him as his mouth is still full of the cum he just licked from the asshole. As someone knocks on the door from the outside of the interrogation room, Alec and Dan quickly get dressed and leave, abruptly ending their fuckfest. But they know they'll have a lot more meet ups like that


End file.
